Sirius' Happy Ending
by HermioneGrangersTwin
Summary: Sirius' last year at Hogwarts and his beautiful romance with Kat, also Many adventures and finally overcoming Voldermort so he can live his life. Please please Read And Review it would mean so much. xxx
1. The train ride form hell

**All I owe to J.K Rowling is a wonderful childhood filled with her amaing books**

**Izzy!!! Ily thnx so much 4 my inspiration so here is Ivy!!! **________________________________________________________________________________

My 7th year came round faster than I'd expected, six years of me, James, Remus and Peter playing pranks on Slughorn and trying to charm Kat and her friends. It was over; we now had to pull out all the strings to get our N.E.W.T's done, I was head boy this year, don't ask me how. I finally had to get her. God I had so much to do in 1 year. It had taken the last six years for us to be friends. The tri-wizard tournament was this year, and I'm sure there would be many nights of having to endure Katya or Ivy or Lily, and definitely Taya, crying in the common room.

"Oi Padfoot, get on the bloody train will ya!" Sirius called from a near-by window after my mum had hugged and kissed him and my dad not trying to cry as his son, and someone who was thought of as his son were finally leaving for Hogwarts for their final year.

"Coming Prongs," I yelled as I hugged both my substitute parents and stepped onto the train, walking down the corridor finding a carriage with and three marauders and Lily, Kat, Ivy and Taya sitting in the large Gryffindor compartment.

"Hey everyone," I said as basically everyone came to hug me. Letting myself be passed from person to person until only Kat was left.

"Come here you," she said to me grinning.

"Guys, we get the whole public affection but... um... we're good without it right at this very second!" Kat said. God her and Sirius were made to be together, even if she didn't see it yet.

"Oh, sorry you guys," I said sitting down next to her. Everyone giggled. You see, sadly, I wasn't going out with Katya yet. I did have a girlfriend, Megan, but really I liked Kat. But I know she doesn't feel the same way.

"I've got to go soon," I said looking sheepishly at everyone.

"Me too," Kat said from next to me smiling.

"You have?" Lily said from across the carriage.

"You have?" I said at the same time.

"Yes, head girl and boy have a meeting, don't they?" she said grinning.

"Kat! You got head girl! Oh well done! Everyone said smiling gently at her while Lily ran to embrace her.

"So where are you heading Padfoot? Of to see Meggs?" Remus said from near the window.

"No actually, I got head boy,"

"WHAT?!?" Taya yelled at me.

"Well done mate!" Prongs said getting up and giving me a bear hug.

"Oh Sirius we will have SO much fun!!!" Kat said grinning "We have a floor all to ourselves, just you and me you know! On the 5th floor!" Taya glared at me and stormed out, closely followed by Ivy.

"So how was everyone's holiday?" I asked keen to change the subject. All the marauders burst out laughing due to the many pranks the 4 of us had pulled over the long summer.

"It was good, I had to put up with 6 weeks of my sister telling me a freak and 2 weeks with Kat so it coulda been worse!" Lily said grinning and reaching for James' hand.

"Well I spent it with my dad or with you guys," Peter said stifeling a laugh.

"I was with Lily, or listening to Taya shout at me, or listening to my dad shout at my mum," Katya said after a long silence, a single tear running down her cheek. I took her into hug and pulled her close. Things had been bad with Kat's parents for a while now I'd known.

"OMG DID YOU HEAR?" Ivy burst in sitting next to Peter

"What what what?" Lily said, mock sarcasm.

"Lily this is serious!"

"ok what happened?"

"Goyle knocked up Emaya Knight!!!"

"No. Way." I yelled! Who every though old thug face had it in him!

"Yep, supposedly Bella is in an awful mood and cursing everyone who gets in her way!" Ivy said, leaning back.

"Wow Ivy well done! Finally something decent to know," James said grinning

"Oh and Kat, before you go Taya wants a word, she's getting food," I looked at Kat, she looked terrified for a moment, and then her face was normal.

"Come on, lets go," I said pulling her up. As we left the carriage, Megan came running down the hall way.

"Oh Sirius baby, how I have missed you," she said running towards me and snogging me like hell, I just stood there and wished it to be over, wishing that Kat didn't have to see this. I could see from over Megan's blonde hair that Kat was standing further on in the hall, talking with Taya. I could just make out what they were saying.

"Taya, it's not my fault we are both heads, and just because you are damn jealous does not mean that you are going ruin this for me! And it certainly doesn't mean I'm going to give this up! And I you haven't noticed, he has a girlfriend, which means no matter how hard either of us try, He likes her, ok?" wait... go back a bit... she was fighting for me... I mean I know you're bound to get attention with looks like these but 3 girls!!! Although one of them I really really wanted. Thats when 3 things happened. 1) Megan let go of me, 2) james stepped out of the compartment and 3) Taya slapped Katya!

"Oi! Leave her alone," me and James chorused at the same time.

"Look Meggs, I've got to go, I will see you at the feast yeah?" I asked before running towards Kat.

" Hey, you ok?" I said as Taya ran into another carriage, I helped Kat off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm ok, come on lets go!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the teachers area. We arrived at the Head's carriage to find, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn.

"I still can't believe you chose _that _black boy!!! Professor are you mad? He will be impossible to control and a bad example to the whole student bo..." Slughorn never got to finish his sentence, since he had noticed me and Kat, standing there, in the compartment, staring at them.


	2. One wish, The wrong Wish

SIRIUS POV

"Oh, Mr Black, how nice of us to grace us with your presence," Slughorn stuttered.

"And you, yourself Professor," I murmured giving him a devil stare.

"Ah Miss Gordon, how lovely it is to see you again, and Mr Black, how nice of you come along to our little gathering," oh no, Dumbledore's been at the whiskey again. We both tried to stifle a laugh.

"Getting down to business, " McGonagall said also trying to hide her smile "As head's you to set a great example to the student body, also to your peers as well as the other students, you also have responsibility and jobs that you must treat with respect and do so wilfully," oh my god it sounds like a job contract!

"We both fully understand the consequences if we mess up," Kat said "And we both fully know what we are going to have to do,"

"We do, what I'd quite like to know is, what are the advantages of this?" I said laughing.

"It is a very valid question Mr Black, number 1, the prefects bath room and the whole of the 5th floor is reserved for you and 4 other prefects. I believe Miss Evans and Mr Potter are occupying one of the other rooms, and Miss Taya Harding and Mr Michael Cromley are occupying the other one," I could see Kat stiffen.

"Oh, are those the definite arrangements?" Kat said timidly.

"Yes, if that is quite alright with you two?"

"Well..." I started about to object

"No it's fine," Kat said cutting me off.

"Ok then you are dismissed," Slughorn said trying not to look too embarrassed. As we both left the compartment I grabbed Kat's hand.

"Hey, what was that all about? If you don't want her here, all you had to so was say? You know that," I looked at her sympathetically.

"No, It's nothing, really don't worry," I could see the sadness in her eyes, but, as always, I don't quite know why,

KAT POV

If only he knew, if only he has a clue, I would have said something if it wasn't for Megan, if there was no Megan, if there was no one else, I would have said, but with something so big standing in my way, what was the point in me even trying. I stared at him, and he was staring right back, searching, waiting for me to let him in, but how could i? With something so big, and so important to me.

"If you're sure?" he said giving me that doubtful look which was so obviously true.

"I'm sure," I said trying to hide how bad I felt about not telling him the truth.

That was when Taya rounded the corner followed by Luscious Malfoy and Antonius Goyle.

"YOU!" Taya yelled running at me. "There you are, with HIM, how could you! Wait until Megan hears this," she ran and slapped me as hard as she could. This was when I realised how close me and Sirius were, and I was backed up against a wall. So I was completely taken aback when I heard this,

"Step away from her, now," Sirius said, his hand on mine, his other on hers which had quickly drawn out her wand.

"Why should i? What's in it for you huh? Wait till Megan find's out about all this, she's gonna dump you for sure!!!" I said edging up close to him so she was only an inch away, her long pointed nose touching the tip of his chin, her cold blue eyes staring into his, her long blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders.

And that's when she kissed him... just as Megan rounded the corner.


End file.
